His Mistakes
by zairaswift
Summary: "Let's play a game, Tsunayoshi. A game where you are dead and you have to fix the mistakes you have made when you were alive. So, we'll start with mistake number one. You, dying."


" _ **Let's play a game, Tsunayoshi. A game where you are dead and you have to fix the mistakes you have made when you were alive. So, we'll start with mistake number one. You, dying."**_

…

 _Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

…

Sawada Tsunayoshi has been Vongola Decimo long enough to know that family was everything. He had established a number of amounts of relationships between multiple (other) famiglias in the Mafia world as well as those who were closer to his heart. Losing them was one thing. To simply and grimly put, his 'family' were all that made him feel motivated to live on. They were, quite literally, his world. The ever so small yet vast world that he and his family had built together in order to live and prosper under the blue sky that everyone had all gathered under.

The esteemed and the powerful. That was Vongola Decimo, who was also called the Neo Primo. Both titles had always been constantly used as a 'secondary name' as the man himself had always preferred his name, Tsuna. Esteemed, in the way that he was praised for all the efforts he had put in order to protect his family and those around him. Powerful, in the way that he had used his very own strength and life to put before those who he cherished. Friend or enemy, whatever category anyone had fit under, he had wholeheartedly accepted them in one way or the other.

Now, as said, losing his family was only one thing. It was the only thing to him, at least. But there was something that he had never even thought of, and that was, the loss of him. Being no longer alive, having been caught in some sort of crossfire of the sorts, he had pressured himself to leaving the world and his family behind.

"All I want is that everyone is to be able to work as a family even when I'm gone." No one knew what he had truly meant by those words. Not when he had such a smile and when it was such a rare time that everyone had come together to celebrate their brother's, boss's, associate's, student's, or whatever he was to them, 22nd birthday.

Even Tsuna didn't really know what he had meant himself. It was ominous in the way that he was going to leave his family and almost terrifying that he wouldn't be able to bear everything that was the bond of family that everyone had created, just crumble, if he left. No matter how much Reborn, his tutor, had drilled the whole idea of him being the 'core' of the family, he had never held much thought of how important he was to the family. Of course, he beared the responsibility of the Vongola Decimo as well as being one of the members of his family. Yet, he believed that even if one of the members were to leave, or become a traitor, or anything of the sorts, that the family would still be able to keep on going strong. That was why he had said those words.

Part of him regretted saying so, as if it were going to bite back at him when he would pass away. And ever so fittingly, he had thought back to it at the very moment he had become declared as deceased.

There really wasn't a reason why he couldn't have survived. A simple infiltration by a small mafia group who held the smallest of grudges against the Vongola family. It would have been handled easily if it weren't for the fact that he had gone alone to deal with the situation. Everyone was still too busy, making the memories that Tsuna wanted everyone to have as 'happy' and with everyone else. Even though it was his birthday. He was always selfless and was too dense to recognise this fact.

Soon for him to discover, he had been shot and then pinned down as soon as he was weakened. Beaten and then shot another time, he had laid motionless. It was such a flurry of merely a few minutes, it took little time for his family to know of the event. Before he had fully blacked out from his internal and external injuries, he could hear the thundering of footsteps that came towards him. It was, after all, too late.

…

It was said that he had died. So who was the one who lived and breathed before them? Anxiety and cautiousness flew across all of the family's faces. Some stood emotionless, but were wary. Someone who had been proclaimed dead for a few days, was there, alive. Everyone had already been riddled with exhaustion and anger (of the sorts) and to see who they had mourned over, looking alive and well, was all too much to say, but a shock.

The family had gone their separate ways but had come together more than ever just to discuss the future of the family. Of course, some, such as Gokudera, were furious, but it was a mutual feeling across everyone. Allied famiglias as well as family members were alerted. Iemitsu who had been under house arrest to reflect on his years of keeping his wife in the dark, was the last to know about the situation. He was, perhaps, the most depressed. A son he had obsessed over and watched as he grew and progressed under Reborn's tutelage, it wasn't a surprise that he was the most emotional. Nana, who had been calmer about it, only cried herself to sleep, but managed to keep her smile in hopes that the younger ones, being Lambo and I-Pin, would stay energetic.

Tsuna had never really thought that he would become a ghost. Well, at least, some sort of celestial/spiritual body that could float around and oversee how his members had fared, although he could touch them and they couldn't see him. Every time he had faced someone he held dear, the regret piled up, and one fold higher. He had often clutched onto the last thread of hope that his family would pull through, but found it difficult when, who he thought would have the strongest mentality, Reborn, had shot a dying will bullet at his lifeless body.

For the second time, he had felt all his insides squeeze and converge. The piercing light infiltrated his sight and the splutters of coughs and spasms that rang throughout his body had made him so… alive. It took him a few moments to actually pull through and muster the ability to use the basics of his senses. He had sat up stunned, looking directly at his family members who could only stare at him. Only then did he realise that they were able to see him.

"Impossible…" muttered Gokudera. The silverette stepped forward, breaking into an embrace as he took his ever so treasured boss and friend into his arms. Tears streamed down his face, hiccupping every now and then, before everyone else had done the same in some way. Those who were more socially unadapt, stood there, only gaping at the scene.

Tsuna who had almost suffocated under the desperate grips of his friends and family, as though they were holding onto him so that he would never leave, felt the sudden urge of crying. Yet, no tears came through. He also found that, his face had never twitched or twisted into an unholy state of overwhelming happiness and sadness. He was completely emotionless.

" _ **So you wonder why you're like this."**_ A voice echoed. Tsuna looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He couldn't speak either.

" _ **How heart-warming."**_ A man appeared in front of him, but he wasn't able to focus on anything but his face. His vision had drastically blurred. He knew he didn't recognise the man, but everything in his body and mind told him that he was very familiar with who he was. The same brown to orange eyes and brown gravity defying hair, who could it be, but himself? As his vision blurred, it also darkened, the faces of his loved ones faded into the darkness.

" _ **You also wonder, why you're alive."**_ The man stepped closer to him, bending his back forward so that he was face to face with him. The man smiled.

" _ **And there's a very simple answer to that."**_ Tsuna's eyes darted towards the last of the light that allowed him to see, as though it was his last hope. The man's hand forced his face to face forwards, to face him, and see and hear every word he said.

" _ **It's because, this. Isn't. Real."**_

…

" _ **So, you've seen what would happen if you suddenly become alive again."**_ Tsuna followed the man with his eyes as the man walked around him. He glared at him when he made a stop. _**"It's not real so none of it really happened."**_

" _ **You also always had that pitiful attempt of a glare. You should see yourself when you do that, haha. Oh wait, I'm you and you're me. I'm a funny person, eh?"**_

"You… aren't me. Nor am I you." The man tutted.

" _ **Now that's where you're wrong. I'm sure you're already well aware of parallel worlds, so it isn't hard to imagine that someone like me, who is you, exists, right?"**_

Silent, he knew that it was true. It was very much possible that someone like the man in front of him was real and… him.

" _ **Ahhh… you're a little slow to realise, Tsunayoshi. But we're wasting a lot of time, so I'll get right to it."**_

"What do you mean?" Tsuna frowned.

" _ **Let's play a game, Tsunayoshi,"**_ he said, gazing right into his eyes. _**"A game where you are dead and you have to fix the mistakes you have made when you were alive. So, we'll start with mistake number one. You, dying."**_

"I am already dead. You can't just make me alive... You treat this as a game but to me-"

" _ **Oh, but I can. This is why you're slow and naïve. And you have made more than just a few mistakes, so you might as well start fixing them."**_ He cackled, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. _**"Here's what we're gonna do. Let's pick one of these… worlds."**_

A flicker of light appeared, bursting into bunches of flames. It was hard for Tsuna not to feel overwhelmed by the endless amounts of the small flames. Unconsciously, he reached out, seeing all the flames gather into one, making some sort of portal. It reminded him of the Vindice's portal but it wasn't as… unwelcoming. As much as it sounded strange, he had honestly found being in the confinements of Vendicare better than wherever he was. He shuddered as he could almost feel the Vindice ex-Arcobaleno drag him into one of those strange tubes that Mukuro had once been imprisoned in. For once, he really missed that pineapple and that Arcobaleno.

When the flames dissipated, he found himself in said, different world.

" _ **Well... if it's this world, I'll pop in every now and then. Ja ne~"**_

He felt slightly belittled but was somewhat, in an indescribable way, grateful for the second chance. It was still rather unreal that he really had little to say and explain. If he had to put it in the simplest of terms, he had died, then been revived in another world by himself (?).

What could he even do in this new world and how was it meant to help him fix the said mistakes that he had made? Was it the mistakes he made his original world or this world? There was a high possibility that the 'him' of the world was still alive, so, was he replacing him, or acting as another person? He glanced down at his body. He hadn't changed, physically, but there was a definite lack of injuries and scars that he had suffered from his 'death.' He wasn't wearing the clothes that he had been wearing when he died as well, instead, he was in casual clothing, in which he had very much missed. After all, being a mafia boss had costed him part of his freedom in fashion.

He… wasn't sure of what to think of being alive, again. Technically, a few days had passed since his death but he didn't know how much time he had spent in the strange place he had talked with 'himself.' He picked himself up, walking around, testing and stretching his body. He was frustrated at the fact that he had seemed to be isolated in some sort of way.

He was in some sort of transition of cities. It looked like Namimori and a large city mixed together. There were no people about, so he wasn't exactly sure where he was. Walking around, he had managed to weave his way through some streets towards some sort of noise. The more he explored, the more he felt familiar with it, as though he had previously been there before. So where exactly was he?

" _Oh?"_

Tsuna whipped around, picking up on the voice. The flutter of panic palpitated through his body. The very same feeling as he always met _him._

" _Mm, I never knew there was going to be two Tsu-chans in this world."_

Soft footsteps approached him from his left side. Coming out from the shadows.

" _This place brings back memories, mm?"_

Tsuna nodded. There was no ill intent coming from the man but he was not going to let down his guard considering the character that the man possessed.

"… The Choice arena." The man smirked, almost making Tsuna miss the man's foxy smile (and also disgusted by it.) There was something off about the man. Sure, they looked exactly the same, so perhaps it was the way that he acted towards him?

" _No need to feel so on guard. It's just the two of us here."_

"And that's enough of a reason for me to not feel safe around you," he said, then pausing.

" _That's rude. I thought you put that behind us after the Arcobalenos got rid of their curse,"_ pouted the man. Tsuna shook his head.

"You may share the same knowledge and memories of your other parallel selves but you are still, different to the Byakuran I know."

" _Well then, let's start anew, like how you came to this world. My name is Byakuran and you are my fiancé in this world."_

…

"WHAT?!"

…

 **Throughout writing this, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it serious. But I realised I don't hold that quality to write stories like that (yet), so it will be like my other stories, serious then funny then serious etc.**

 **You may be wondering how Tsuna will be able to fix his mistakes with the way things are going to be in this parallel world. Well, I actually don't know either. (I probably won't even continue this.)**

 **Thanks for reading, either way.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


End file.
